What If? They're Alive! (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)
by shannonjadetcuk
Summary: What would Harry's life have been like if his parents had survived that night? What if Lilly and James had been knocked into a deep deep magical coma? What if they were found unconscious and not breathing, so everyone presumed they were dead? What if by the time St. Mungo's found out that they were both alive the entire country thought they were dead and - full summery inside - AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey welcome to my new fanfic. After some cufuffall I had evolving the storyline of my other fanfic that I am writing, I thought it would be best if I explained this storyline a bit better. This is going to be a seven parter – one for each book. I will probably end up using quite a lot from the original books but most of the time with a twist. To let you know if it is exactly the same as the book I will underline the text and it will be up to you to read it. This is going to take me a long time to complete, so please be patient. ****The main view behind this is – what would Harry's life have been like if his parents had survived that night? What if Lilly and James had been knocked into a deep deep magical coma? What if they were found unconscious and not breathing, so everyone presumed they were dead? What if by the time St. Mungo's found out that they were both alive the entire country thought they were dead and plans for Harry's safety were already being put in place? What if then they thought it was too late to stop all the plans and take back the announcement that Lilly and James were dead? What if they thought that it was best for safety reasons that until Lilly and James recovered people thought that they were dead? **

**Lilly POV**

**31st October 1981**

He's gone... he's gone... Harry? I try to move to get to him, to make sure he's ok, but it hurts too much. That's when I hear his gurgle. I sigh with relief. Harry's ok. Voldemort is gone. James? No! I have to get to him. I hear a pop from apparition. No! I can't fight again. I can't even stand up. "Lilly! James!" It's Dumbledore, I mentally sigh. "No, oh James, I'm sorry we didn't get here in time." He sounds like he might cry. James can't be dead! No! James can't be dead! "Take him to St. Mungo's."

"Dumbledore he can't be dead can he?" who is that?

"It would seem that he is."

"No prongs!" it's Remus. "What about lily?"

"Get him to St. Mungo's. I'll look for Lilly."

I hear a pop from apparition. Soon Dumbledore walks through the door.

"Oh lily, not you to." What do you mean? I'm still alive.

He walks over to me and does some spells, then looks at Harry. "I'm sorry boy. Nobody thought that this would happen." A pop and Remus appears in the room.

"Is she...?" he looks down at me. He clearly can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Dumbledore picks up Harry and looks at Remus. "I'm afraid so. I have to arrange this little boy's living arrangements. I'm so sorry to have to ask you to do this, but can you take Lilly to St. Mungo's?"

Moony looks like he's about to cry. "I just can't believe that padfoot would sell out prongs and Lilly. I mean prongs and padfoot were the closest. I just can't help but wonder at what point did padfoot want both prongs and Lilly dead."

I'm not dead! I try and do something anything, but I can't even feel my own breath...

**31****st**** October 1981**

"Good luck Harry," he murmured. He turned his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Private Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles ... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"

**Dumbledore's POV**

**1****st ****November 1981**

**St. Mungo's**

I laugh. This is the best news. I look at James and Lilly who lay in hospital beds next to each other. "So they should recover?"

"They might not make a full recovery, but with the right care they will probably make a pretty big recovery."

"Right well, for their safety and for the safety of everyone in here, it's probably best if we keep this secret for now. It would be hard to announce this after what has already been revealed to the public."

**AN: ****sorry it's short, but this is only a tester. Tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank MiaMiaMia0 for becoming my creative beta and Imightjustwishiwasaweasley for becoming my grammar beta – so thank you! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway...**

**St Mungo's **

**24th May 1986**

Over the five years James and Lily were in St Mungo's they had made small progress that made it evident that both where falling in and out of sleep. Admittedly most of the time they were asleep but at certain inspections their brains showed more activity and nurses had witnessed the occasional figure movement from James. He had always been physically fitter than lily, so it had been expected that he would recover quicker than her. However, on 24th May 1986 James made a progress no one could have predicted.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the same chair he had done every time he had visited James, which had been every Saturday since that night, next Remus Lupin. Remus had visited James and Lily everyday and had spent more time with them than anywhere else. The signs had begun showing in his face. Though he would never admit it, Remus had been worried so much about them that it was starting take its' toll on him. However, the bags under his eyes and his general lack of awareness, enthusiasm and concentration were making it more and more obvious and harder for him to hide.

Remus sighed as he finished telling James one of the many pranks they had pulled while in Hogwarts. Remus did this every time he visited James in hope of helping. Being Remus, he had searched all possibilities of what could have happened and if there was cure. Despite all of the research, only one possibility had stood out – a coma. After realizing it was a muggle incident, he had spent hours trying to find out all that he could about it. He thought he was returning the favor, because it had been James who had figured out to become an anigmus to help him with his "furry little problem". Apparently, when a muggle went into a coma it was after a serious accident that had put the person in a life threatening condition. The brain went into a sort of physical shutdown to prevent the person's condition getting worse and would only come out of that mode when the brain thought it was safe. Hearing the voices of familiar trusted people was supposed to help.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to visit lily." Remus said as he walked to the door. When Dumbledore was there, they took it in turns to sit and talk to James and Lily. Dumbledore just nodded at Remus. Remus stopped in the doorway and turned round to have one last look at James. That's when it happened. "Moony." The voice has harsh, faint and quiet, but Remus knew who it came from. He hurried and took his seat, almost tripping over Dumbledore's feet on the way. "Prongs?" he asked attentively.

"Moony." This time his voice sounded more certain, more confident, more like James.

"I'm here." Remus was there and he wasn't going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**An:****I'm sorry for late update but my laptop was hacked then it broke; now I've got a show and I have mock exams that decide if I get to do the proper exams. Oh, I've also been on holiday. **

_"Moony." This time his voice sounded more certain, more confident, more like James._

_"I'm here." Remus was there and he wasn't going anywhere._

**James POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open in hope of seeing my best friend, but I was faced with a big blur instead. I heard some hurried footsteps come towards me and then felt the glasses on my head. I smiled at the sight of Remus, and then frowned. Where were Lily and Harry? Why was I in what looked like a room in St. Mungo's? Why wasn't I dead? What had happened to Lord Voldemort? Why weren't Sirius and Peter there? I tried to speak and ask the numerous questions that were swimming through my mind, but failed. A small movement of my mouth was the only thing that I could muster.

Remus smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry mate, you're making a good recovery as it is. It doesn't matter if you can't talk yet." Remus sat down next to me. Then I looked around and noticed that Dumbledore was on the other side of me. What was I recovering from? But I didn't care about any of that, because I couldn't see Lily or Harry. It felt as if Remus could read my mind, because he then said; "You've been in a coma James and Lily is still in one." A coma? "A coma is a prolonged state of deep unconsciousness, caused especially by severe injury or illness. Something happened when Lord Voldemort used Avada Kedavra on you two that meant you lived. It's the same with Harry, except that by the time Lord Voldemort used the spell on Harry he didn't have enough energy and the spell rebounded. Lord Voldemort is gone James. He was killed by your son."

I wanted to leap around and cheer, but I couldn't. Then I remembered that Harry wasn't here. "Ha..." I couldn't get anymore out, but lucky Remus seemed to understand.

"I know you're not going to like this James, but you have to understand that we didn't have much of a choice." Remus took a deep breath. "Harry is with Lily's sister, Petunia."

That was something I never thought I would hear, in my entire life. Petunia hated us and magic. I could just imagine how he was being treated. If they dared hurt my son, it would be the last thing they did. How long had it been?

"You've been in the coma for five years, James. Lily isn't looking any better than what she did when they brought her here. I'm so sorry."

"You should tell him about Sirius." Remus looked at Albus. This was the first time he had spoken.

"I can't." Remus looked as if he was about to cry. What's happened to Sirius? "I'll go see Lily. Can you tell him? I know that he needs to know, but I just... I can't."

Albus nodded.

"Goodbye James I'll be back soon. I'm just going to visit Lily. I'll tell her that you're awake." I watched as Remus slowly walked the room.

**Lily POV**

I awoke from the blur. That had been happening a lot actually. One minute I could think and hear the next I was dosing into a black hole and everything blurred, it was like being awake but asleep at the same time. It was so frustrating. Occasionally, I could hear voices and people having conversations and I swore I'd heard Remus and Albus talking. They had made it sound as if I was in St. Mungo's but I couldn't see, so I couldn't confirm. When they talk I can only pick out certain words, but most of the time I can hear most of their conversation – when I'm awake of course. Oh, there's someone coming now.

"Hey Lily." It's Remus. I try to say hi, say anything, but like always, I failed. "I have some great news." He hesitated. Why? What was this news? Oh hurry up Remus. "Well, James is awake." What? He hadn't been dead? Why hadn't he told me this earlier? Urgh, you had better watch out, because I was going to hit me when I could move. "He's been like you, Lily, but he's awake now. He had opened his eyes and started to talk, not well though. I've just come back from him."

A moment passed while I tried to reply and then he sighed, and began filling me in on what I was missing.

**Author note: ****sorry it's a lame ending. Just keep thinking about James and the conversation that's pending. Do you want me to do the conversation or not? Do you want longer chapters? Please r&amp;r, your opinions make my day ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV**

What's happened to Sirius? I know they think it was Sirius who betrayed us, so what have they done to him! I bet Peter is roaming free doing whatever he wants while Sirius is either dead or in Azkaban. I swear if I see Peter again, he's going to wish he was dead. We all knew he was a spineless rat, but going to Voldemort of all people! He disgusts me. I realise Dumbledore has started talking and look up at him.

"I'm sure you've worked out that Sirius betrayed you. As your secret keeper he gave your location away to Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, he didn't stop there. In his escape he murdered twelve muggles…" That doesn't sound like Sirius at all. It must have been Peter. Peter must have set him up. "Then when he was confronted with Peter, he killed him as well. They only found a finger." If that really did happen Peter deserved every bit of it. "I know this is probably really hard to believe, none of us believed it at first..." Of course it's hard to believe that the gutless good-for-nothing did what he did. "However, we had witnesses come forward."

Well they were "lying!" My voice comes out husk and quiet. I don't realise I've said anything until a couple of moments after. Dumbledore sits, staring at me. I presume he doesn't know how to take what he's just heard me say.

"What do you mean James?"

Sirius "wasn't" our secret "keeper, Peter" was. He stares at me trying to piece together the few words I've said.

The door opens and a nurse walks in. "Oh, Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin told us you were awake." She smiles at professor Dumbledore. "Sorry professor, but could you leave the room for a minute, we would like to run some tests on Mr. Potter."

He nods. "Of course." Then leaves.

* * *

**Dursleys house**

**4 Privet Drive**

Harry wakes up to the dust falling on his face as usual. He feels the space around him until he finds his glasses. Slowly he puts them on and removes the dust that has gathered over the night. Next comes the usual banging on the door. "Oih, freak!" the shrill voice of his aunt fills the small cupboard. "Freak get up and hurry up. You're uncle has a big day at work today, lots of orders or something. You need to stay in there until he's left!"

Then more knocking. "You hear what I said freak?"

"Yes aunt Petunia." The boy replies in a quiet voice.

He is used to these conditions. At the age of 5, Harry has already learnt that to disobey means consequences, to ask questions and talk when not spoken to, results in pain or hunger. The thing is, that no matter how hard he has tried bad things always happen to him or he makes things happen that he doesn't mean to. Aunt Petunia has just told him it is because he was born a freak. Unfortunately, aunt and uncle Dursley don't like unnatural things that aren't normal – and being a freak comes under that category. As a result Harry is given the bare minimum to stay alive and pushed out the way.

Harry grabs his clothes that are folded as neatly as they can be in the small space that is available. He realises that he isn't going to get breakfast this morning, but again, this is something that is familiar to the small boy.

* * *

**James POV**

**St Mungo's**

**25th May 1986**

I wake up and see Remus sat beside me. "Morning." I just about manage to muster the energy to say.

"Morning James, how are you?"

"F...fine." I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore has told him what I said yesterday.

"That's good. It's great that you're talking, even if it is only a little." Just get on with it. "Professor Dumbledore said that you mention something about someone lying and something about the secret keeper." There it is.

All I can do is nod.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Sirius" thought that he would be the obvious "choice" for the "secret" keeper, so he suggested that we "switch" and make "Peter" the secret "keeper. Peter" must have been the one to "betray us".

I wander if he can actually gather what I meant with the few odd words that I actually said.

I lay there for a few minutes while I leave him to process what I said and try to make sense out of it. I just can't stand this – Sirius being punished for Peter's crimes. And Harry. I miss Harry so much. I can't wait to see him again and the thought of him being with those horrible people... Who knows what they're doing to him. Laying here, helpless, not being able to do anything, just makes things worse , because I can't do anything. I can't stop all these awful things from happening. I can't look after my baby. And what about Lily? She's like I was. Maybe if I could see her, maybe if she could hear my voice she might wake up. But how can that happen when I can barely speak.

**Remus POV**

I can't believe what James is saying, partly because it doesn't make sense but partly because I can't believe what it could mean. I mean if he meant what he could mean there's an innocent man who's been locked up in Azkaban. What about the witnesses that came forward? James could just be trying to protect Sirius. We always knew that he didn't like Peter as much as the rest of us. Would he really defend Sirius if he had betrayed them? We never believed that Sirius was capable of betraying James, not after everything James and his family had done for him. Maybe if Dumbledore can get the memory off of him, we could see if James is telling the truth. Or we could ask to have Sirius put under veritaserum. That way we would know for certain if he did it. I just don't know what to do. What happens if it was Peter? He's dead anyway. And Sirius holds grudges, what if he can't forgive us for believing the evidence? What about Harry? He would have been sent to live with his horrible aunt and uncle when there wasn't any need because his godfather was innocent and shouldn't have been imprisoned. This is a mess. I look back at James who's waiting for my answer...

**James POV**

I'm looking, waiting, and then it happens. He nods. That's all the signal I need to know that he understands what I'm saying, that he believes me. He believes...


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor you need to listen to me."

"I understand what you think you heard Remus and how it could be interpreted, but James has gone through a lot and we don't know exactly what. For all we know he could have had brain loss or alterations. We can't be certain."

"Then get Sirius under veritaserum."

"We can't just put people under veritaserum."

"You can say that we have a creditable witness that has come forward with a different account as to what happened that night."

"That's all well and good but could you explain why it has taken them years to come forward."

"He has been seriously injured from that night and has been in St. Mungo's all these years incapable of submitting a statement."

"You've got everything thought about haven't you?"

"Of course."

I could hear the conversation before I could see them talking. Slowly, I opened my eyes and smiled. I was still wondering when I would get to see Harry, so much time of his life I had already missed. Every second just added to the excruciating pain of not seeing him and missing him grow up. Remus notices that I'm awake and comes over to see me. "Afternoon Prongs." He smiles. I return the smile.

"We wanted to talk to you about Harry." He sits next to me. About time we started talking about Harry. "Professor Dumbledore has a theory that a spell was put in place when Lily sacrificed herself for Harry and he can't be traced as long as he's with a blood relative of Lily's. That is the only reason that Harry is with Petunia." The spell.

"I remember now. When we went into hiding Lily started looking into ways to protect Harry. She mentioned something about this spell that hadn't been used in decades and had been lost. She found it in an ancient spell book that had been in the library at Potter manor. I think the spell allowed it so that you sacrificed yourself in order to save the other person. I can't believe the blood side of it, but then if Harry is safe and untraceable it will have to do until I can get out at least." I don't realise that I've just spoken out loud until Remus reply's.

"You should be out soon." I smile at him.

"When can I see Harry, and what's happening with Padfoot?" the quicker he gets out the better. I still can't believe how the rat set him up. It's not right how he is roaming free while pads is locked up and the worlds most hated man. Harry. There are no words for how much I miss Harry and how much I hate the fact that the best way to keep him safe is to put him with the Dursleys. I hate that I can't protect him, because I'm stuck in this good-for-nothing hospital bed. "Your doctors said that it would be best to wait until you're a bit stronger before we bring Harry to see you. As for Sirius, the only way we can get him out is if you hand over your memory of changing the secret keeper or put you under veritaserum. We could ask for a trial and have him put under veritaserum, but that would require a witness to come forward providing enough evidence to make it worthwhile."

"Why can't we get the minister to come to me? Surely he knows I'm awake and talking anyway, so just tell him that I'm ready to give my version of events." Remus looks to the floor.

"Well thing is that, the minister doesn't know that you're alive, in fact no one does."

"But I'm in St. Mungos right?" that doesn't make sense; why would everyone think I'm dead?

"The thing is that the Ministry is still filled with some death eater spies. If they got wind that you we're alive, imagine the danger you would be in." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"So Sirius has to stay in Azkaban until I'm well enough to leave and defend myself, or the ministry gets rid of all the spies."

"Yes." He doesn't look at me. "I know, I wasn't happy with it either, but it's the way things have to be." I sigh.

"So, how old is Harry?"

Remus finally looks up at me. "He's five."

**2 days later.**

I wake up and look around the room. No one's here. Slowly I sit up and readjust myself, so that I'm more comfortable. I've never really taken time to look around the room before. On both sides of the bed is a side table and two chairs. The side table to the left of me has a couple of pictures on it. One of them is of me, pads, moony and wormtail in fourth year in the courtyard at Hogwarts. It feels wrong to call him wormtail, but back then he was still wormtail – or so I hope. Back then everything so was so easy. We didn't notice the war going on around us. The magic world wasn't crumbling or falling apart. I wonder when everything changed. I pick it up and look it, smiling. Looking at it more closely, I see Lily stood in the background laughing with her friends. Even then she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I sigh. I just wish that she wakes up soon. Maybe if I went and spoke to her. Maybe if she knew that I was ok, then she might wake up. I'll have to ask moony about it when he next visits. I hate being stuck in here, it's awful. They say they don't want to rush my recovery as I've already made such a big one already and they don't want to risk pushing me beyond what I can take. As a result, the only movement I've been allowed is when I breathe. It's ridiculous. I pick up another picture. As soon as I see it, I smile. It's a picture of me and Lily on our wedding day. We look so happy with the biggest smiles plastered across our faces. We didn't care that there was a war going on around us that day, we just cared about the fact that we had each other. I want to see her so much.

Just then I hear the door open. I quickly wipe the tear that has formed and put the photo down. "I knew they couldn't keep you from moving for much longer." Smirking I look to see who the voice belongs to even though I already know. "Sorry moony, but they're fussing over me way too much."

He sits next to me. "Can you blame them mate?"

"Yes."

He chuckles and sighs. "They're not going to happy with me for letting you stay sat up."

"Well why don't you make me lay down?"

"Because I know you too well prongs and I know that it would be pointless even to think about trying."

There's a moment of silence while we just look at each other.

"You were looking at the photos." I nod. "We collected what we could salvage from the house and those photos were among that pile. I thought it would be nice if you had them with you for when you woke up. Lily has some with her as well." He smiles at me. He notices the one of the four of us. "It's hard to believe that's us." I follow his line of sight.

"It's hard to believe we used to be like that. Fun, carefree…"

"You and Sirius were careLESS." I smile as he puts an emphasis on the second half of the word.

"You can't deny that we were happy though." He nods his head. "It's a shame we had to grow up."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you growing up was what made Lily admit that she liked you."

I shrug "Ok, so maybe growing up did have some positives, to it. Like a wife and son. It's just a shame it had to come with a war."

He nods. "I get what you mean prongs." I smile.

"Do you think I will be able to see Lily soon?"

"Probably." He stops to think. "I mean you're sitting up. I overheard the doctors and they've done a bit of research. Now of course things are a bit different, because you're in a magical coma. But anyway, they think that, hearing your voice might reassure her body that she's safe. Between you and me, I think that as soon as they can they'll get you over to her. St. Mungos is also looking into buying these muggle devices called wheelchairs. They're literally chairs on wheels, so now that you're sitting up, they might buy one for you to try out."

"But what would be the point?"

"Well you would sit in the chair and be pushed to where Lily is." Ok, now I get the purpose of having a wheelchair. I'm about to start talking, but Remus continues. "Although, I did hear them also contemplating moving your bed into her room."

"I wouldn't mind either way." He smiles sadly at me.

**The next day**

"Prongs! Prongs! Wake up, you idiot!" without opening my eyes I slap around me, trying to hit whoever the twat is that's trying to wake me up. "Oh! Prongs, what was that for?" I hear a sigh. "You always were the hardest to wake up. I don't know what trick Lily had that managed to get you up, but she needs to teach me it when she wakes." Ahhh the famous trick for waking me up. Apparently I'm impossible to wake up, unless you're Lily Potter who seems to find it easy. Everyone said that she must have some form of a trick in order to get me up as easily as she does. I smirk and open my eyes. "Now, now Remus, you need to calm down a bit, don't want to disturb anyone do you? People might be sleeping." he rolls his at me.

"Now is not the time to joke around prongs!"

"I'm pretty sure, that there is almost always time to joke around moony."

He crosses his arms. "That's fine, but the longer you joke the longer it takes us to get moved to see Lily." Wait… what?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he goes to reply. "Never mind. What's going on?"

Remus looks at me. "Well the healer says that you are well enough to move. I explained to them one, my theory as to how hearing your voice might help her wake up and two, the fact that you've been pestering me non-stop to visit her, so they did some tests and said that it would be ok to move you." I grin. This is the best news that anyone could give me, apart from letting me see Harry again. It's been torture, all this time away from her. It's been too long since I've stared into those beautiful, captivating, green eyes of hers.

I lose track of my thoughts and the next thing I know they're opening a door to a room almost identical to mine. The two differences are some of the photos on the side table and the person in the bed is Lily. I sit up further as the healers' rearrange furniture and move my bed next to Lily's. I smile sadly at her. This is what I must have looked like, so still, so pale and lifeless. Slowly I reach my arm out and touch her hand.

**Lily POV**

The swimming voices slowly come into focus and I hear a lot of commotion. There's some noises that sound like moving furniture. Someone squeezes my hand, and without even realising it, I flicker my eyelids. I hear someone catch their breath from beside me. Slowly, feeling as though my eyelids are made of led, I pull them open.

"Lily?"

I blink away the haze to see the beautiful face of my husband.

"James?"

I vaguely feel tears spring to my eyes as I throw my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: sorry it's been so long but there has been multiple things happening. 1) I had to wipe my laptop. 2) I've been busy with my gcse's 3) I've been in a bit of a bad place (the poem thing that is in "behind the mask" I wrote for my personal feelings, but decided it might make an interesting storyline. – I will be continuing it) but here's the next chapter…**

**Lily POV**

"James?"

I vaguely feel tears spring to my eyes as I throw my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. The second I make contact with him, I feel his arms wrap tightly around my back. We spend what feels like forever in that position clinging on to each other as if our lives depend on it. Then, suddenly I realise. "Harry!" I yank myself away from James and stare at him. "W-where's Harry? And Voldemort, where is he? What happened? Where are we? James! Answer me!"

"Well, Lilykins, I would answer you if you actually gave me time speak." I slap him and he winces in pain. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he just sits in the bed smirking at me. I do my best not to melt and instead cross my arms, giving him _"the glare" _(that's what everyone calls it). James whimpers under my glare. "Well then, I'm waiting James Potter."

"The spell you used worked. Harry survived. Voldemort's gone." I look at him and he starts to shift in his seat. "Where is Harry?" he brushes his hand through his hair, a habit he does when he gets nervous. "James. Where is Harry?" he looks down.

"Harry is… safe." He's hiding something.

"Safe?"

"Yes he is untraceable and somewhere where nobody knows or expects. So he is safe."

"That's good, but where is he?"

"Well there was this clause in the spell…"

"What clause?"

"Turns out that for it to take um…"

"For Merlin's sake James spit it out!" this was getting frustrating now.

"For it to take full effect he had to be with a blood relative, which means that he'slivingwithyoursisterandherfamily."

I take a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. Our wizard son is staying with my muggle sister and her husband who happen to hate anything magical." He looks at me with fear covering his face.

"Y-yes. But l-lily you need to understand that he's only there because he has to be. You know I wouldn't allow it if it wasn't the best option."

I look him, but eventually sigh. I know he's telling the truth. It doesn't stop it from hurting any less though. My baby boy is still going to sleep in the same house as my sister every night. Who knows how he is being treated. The thought alone makes me feel sick. Her and her whale for a husband hate me and magic. In fact hate isn't a strong enough word for how they feel towards it. They probably punish him for his accidental magic.

"But we'll get him out soon Lils. I promise…" that's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

**Next day**

"Morning Lily." The blur fades and I see Remus sat to the left of me.

"Morning." I smile and look to the side of me. James is still sleeping. I roll my eyes.

"I would attempt to wake him up, but I don't have knack like you do." I smirk.

"I'll let him sleep. He looks cute like that." Hoping to hide the real reason why I don't want to wake him up. "You don't want to move do you?"

"Why do you have to be so smart?"

"If I wasn't who would you have to have intellectual conversations with?"

"Fair point." I sigh.

"Can you…" he cuts me off.

"No. We would be putting his life and your life's at risk by bringing him here. He's not coming here until we can be certain that it would be safe."

"But…"

"Lils, it's no use I've tried time and time again but they won't do it."

I can't take it. I can not take this. He is my baby, my beautiful precious powerful baby, and he's stuck with those wretched people who hate his guts merely because of who he is. I can't even begin to imagine the way they are treating him, all because of something he can't change. While, I'm stuck in here. "I just need to know that he is ok." I start crying.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and a hand close itself around mine. I give in and fall into his chest as he comforts me. "I know this is hard for you. Trust me I hate this to, but I care about his and our safety more."

"Muggles can do just as much damage and wizards can."

"Lils…"

"No! James I've had enough of this!" Using as much energy I can gather, I push him away. The push is just about strong enough to push myself out of his arms. "All I'm hearing is excuses, not solutions. Come back to me when you have a way to sort this out. _Oh we can't get Sirius's name cleared because that would involve people finding out that we're alive. We can't see Harry because that could alert people to his location. _We've just won a war and everyone is walking on eggshells as if death eaters could rise up out of the ground at any second. I tell you now this is not how we win back our country and I'm pretty sure this not how Voldemort and his supporters started to take our country."

"Lily…"

"You would have thought that you two would have learned not to argue with a woman. Now I'm tired and would like to sleep."

* * *

Over the next couple of days they attempt on multiple times to talk to me, but I just ignore them for the majority of it. I plan to keep this going until they decide to buck up their ideas and get on with sorting out the problems. I mean, I would do it if they hadn't put me in a body-binding spell while _"my magical core heals". _I reckon that it's actually to prevent me from doing anything that _"could possibly reverse all the healing that I have done". _Everyone's just being overly dramatic. I'm physically and magically fine. I would be mentally fine if they weren't annoying me and making me as angry as they are. This is pathetic. All I want is to see my son and they're acting as if this one little action could cause the end of the world, which we all know is not going to happen.

"James you idiot get back into bed!" I hear shouting and someone runs in. groggily I wipe my eyes and stretch my arms. I don't realise what I've done until afterwards and that it means I don't have the body bind on me. I turn to face where all the commotion is coming from and see James sat with his legs hanging of the bed facing me. I start laughing as Remus rushes over to him, starts grabbing his arms and attempts to put him back down. James starts trying to whack Remus. One look at the scene is all it takes for me to start laughing. Suddenly, James stands up, forcing Remus back. James starts cheering and clapping, but it's only a few seconds before he ends up falling back onto the bed. He pushes himself up onto his elbows with a big grin on his face.

"You idiot! What do you think you were trying to do?" Remus looks fuming.

James shrugs. "I thought it was obvious that I was trying to stand up."

"I gathered as much but why did you do it?"

"I got bored."

"So you just thought _hey let's try standing up while no one's around it's not as if anything could go wrong._"

James smirks. "Pretty much." Remus looks like he's about to scream or go off on one of his little rants. James just sighs and rolls his eyes. "Look, moony mate, you know how much I love you as a best friend, but honestly how do you expect me to make progress if you won't let me."

"Fine, come here." I smile as I watch Remus put his arms out to assist James.

* * *

Within a month James has started walking and I've started to stand up. They've given James his wand back, but they won't let me go anywhere near mine anymore after a little incident when they told me I wasn't allowed to do something. Eventually, not long after that, they allowed us to start practising basic spells. However, the only way I stay positive every day is by remembering that every small step of progress is a small step to seeing my baby boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**18****th**** July 1986**

**Remus's POV**

"Thank you so much for doing this." Lily wraps me in a hug and I smile.

"It's fine honestly."

"Let him go Lils. He needs to get going." I smile at James. "Good luck mate, you're going to need when it comes to facing those two." I chuckle.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

My Saturday starts off like every other day. I get woken up to my cousin running up and down on the stairs above me. I make a full English breakfast for the three other in the house and eat the leftovers. Then I collect my list chores for the day which consists of:

1) Make all beds using clean bedding

2) Wash dirty bedding

3) Clean dishes

4) Dust the whole house

5) Weed the garden

I start on the list and only stop to make lunch at precisely noon. After eating two slices of bread I start on my chores again. I soon feel tired, I am only five after all, but I have to do it. If I don't do it I get punished for being rude and disrespectful. Then the door knocks. I quickly shove the remaining bedding that fits, into the washing machine and sprint into my cupboard. My uncle's standing at the door waiting for me to be safely hidden. I shut the door completely and bring my legs into my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I'm not allowed to be seen when any unexpected visitors come over.

I hear the clicking of my uncle unlocking the locks and pray that the person will soon leave. The cupboard isn't nice, even in day time, because it never gets cleaned; I'm not allowed to clean it.

"I don't know what you mean sir," my uncle is trying to disguise the anger in is voice, but I'm very used to hearing it when he's angry so I can tell. "Oh, please stop lying. I know for a fact that there is a boy living here under the name of Harry Potter and he is your nephew. Would it really be that hard to let me in to see him?" The voice is male and he sounds irritated. Why is he asking for me?

"Who are you? The authorities? I haven't seen you at his school."

"No I'm not from the authorities or from his school. I'm a friend of his parents." My parents?

"You're… you're one of those f-freaks." My aunt's voice can just about be heard.

"If by freak you mean wizard, then yes Petunia." He chuckles. "Your sister told me all about you two. Now I would appreciate it if you would let me in and I could see Harry."

"NO! We made a deal when we took him on that he would have nothing to do with _your lot…"_ my uncle spits out the last two words. "... What makes you think that just because you've shown up on our doorstep that we're going to change our minds?"

It goes quiet, but I guess that they're whispering.

After what feels like days, the door to the cupboard gets a knock. "Get out here you freak the door's unlocked." Slowly I open the door and walk out. I roll up the sleeves to my shirt that is two sizes too big and look up at my uncle. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there. He grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me into the living room. All of Dudley's toys have been tidied away and Dudley himself is nowhere to be seen. My aunt sits me on the sofa and stands in the doorway to the kitchen while my uncle disappears from sight.

When he returns he has a slender tallish man with him. He has brown hair with grey streaks and hazel eyes. He looks slightly pale and has a few scars here and there on his face. Is this the person who claims to know my parents? He gives me a gentle warm smile before frowning. Oh no! I've done something wrong without even moving. He gives my aunt and uncle angry looks. "Hello Harry." He moves in from the doorway and crouches in front of me so that we are the same level. I can see the scars up close now; he must have been in some serious fight because they look awful. What if the other guy ended up worse?

"My names Remus Lupin and I'm a friend of your parents." I simply nod. He looks at me like he's searching for something. "How are you Harry?" If he's a friend of my parents why hasn't he come sooner? "I'm good." I don't dare risk saying anything that could result in punishment for me. He looks like he doesn't believe me, but doesn't press it. I glance at my uncle unsure of to react. I've never been allowed visitors before so I don't what I'm allowed to do or say. I'm scared and nervous, but excited at the same time. Then Remus looks between me and my uncle before sighing. "Do you have to stand watch, it's not like I'm going to hurt my best friends child."

"It's not that we're worried about. We don't want any funny business going on."

"Funny business?"

"Yes the stuff that you freaks do." My uncles getting angrier. However, Remus just chuckles.

"You mean magic."

"I didn't think magic exists" it comes out before I realise. Instantly I put my hands over my mouth and look down, hoping that I was too quiet for anyone to hear. "What do you mean Harry? Of course magic exists. How could you think it doesn't when you yourself are wizard?" I look up at him. This man must be crazy, but then again my aunt and uncle aren't saying anything to deny it.

"M-magic is a fairy t-tale. It's not real." He looks shocked and angry. I take a deep breath once I realise that I've just spoken out of line. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's fine. I was just surprised that your aunt and uncle haven't told you. Honestly! Your parents were some of the best wizards there ever were. Amazingly talented people just ask anyone. Except your aunt and uncle of course…" he leans in closer "… but just between you and me I wouldn't trust anything they said." He chuckles and it takes me all my will power to not join in. "Listen to me Harry, you are a wizard, just like your parents were and just like I am." I choose not to say anything. He sighs and pulls out a stick from his sleeve. "Accio table clock." A clock that was on the side-table flies into his hand. I can't help but audibly gasp. Remus smiles. My uncle looks about ready to kill him.

"I SAID NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" I look down. Wait, this means that magic is real, but how can I be magic I'm nothing special or extraordinary. I see Remus roll his eyes. He stands up and sits next to me. "Now Harry, it's now clear that your uncle and aunt haven't told you a thing, so do you have any questions?" he doesn't sound annoyed at me. I'm not allowed to ask questions, so I just sit there not sure how to reply. "Harry you can ask me anything you want to, this must be a lot to take in."

Eventually I reply: "I d-don't mean to sound r-rude sir, but how can I be a w-wi-wizard?"

"Your parents were wizards Harry." I look around.

"It's true. Both your mother and father were freaks. Your mother could always do strange abnormal things, when she got her letter of acceptance into that freak school it just confirmed it." it's weird to hear my aunt talking about my parents; both my aunt and uncle refuse to talk about them.

"What your aunt really means by saying that your mother was a freak is that she was a witch and went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry the same as your father and I."

"What do you do there?"

"Well…" Remus get cut off

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU CORRUPTING THE BOY WITH YOUR FREAKISH WAYS AS LONG AS HE'S UNDER OUR ROOF." My uncle half shouts half spits. Remus stands up. "CORRUPTING! If I was going to corrupt him I would let him think he was a muggle his entire life, which wouldn't work. Just you wait until he starts showing signs of accidental magic. You can't stop it any more than he can! But don't worry he'll be out of this place soon enough." He takes a deep breath before he looks at me and smiles. "Do you want to go out to get something to eat?" should I go with him? He seems trustworthy and he's offering me food. Maybe he'll tell me more about my parents. I nod my head without looking at my aunt and uncle. Remus gently puts his hand on my shoulder and I try to hide my flinch under his soft touch. He helps me up. "Come on then, I'm sure there's a muggle place somewhere around here." Then we leave. I leave. I leave without giving my aunt and uncle a second thought. I do what I want to do. I go with a strange man who's a wizard claiming to be a friend of my parents. I probably shouldn't. My uncle is probably going to punish me later, but I guess if I get to eat and have some fun then it's worthwhile… right?

After walking a couple of streets we find a café. It's just a simple one. I order a ham sandwich and a bottle of water; this man is offering to pay for me and I don't want to put him too out of pocket. I sit there and I eat my food while he watches me. He looks almost sad. "Thank you." I say once I've finished. "It's no problem Harry. Honestly, it looks like you haven't eaten much."

I shrug. "I don't really eat much, just whatever is available."

"Your uncle looks like he gets lots of food." He looks confused.

"Well yes."

"So why don't you?" I look down and shuffle in my seat. I don't know how to tell him this or even if I should tell him this for that matter. He sighs. "Would you like anything else? I saw you looking at the cakes and crisps."

"You don't have to spend any m-money on me." I really mean it. Yes I would like that stuff, but I don't want him to go out of his way to buy me things. "Harry, I want to. So how about ready salted crisps and a chocolate chip cookie."

"That w-would be nice." He smiles at me and leaves.

When he returns he has the crisps and cookie. I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He looks like he really means it. I start eating. "So what do you like to play with?" I swallow my remaining food. "I don't really play sir."

"Please stop calling me sir, call me uncle moony." He chuckles at the look I give him; it is a strange name. "It's a long story." I nod my head. "Right well, I'm sure you have questions."

"Did you really know my p-par-parents?" I blurt out. He shifts in his seat.

"Yes. They were both very good friends of mine. I suppose you already know a bit about them but would you like to know a bit more, I could probably tell you stories that your aunt and uncle don't know of."

I shake my head. "They haven't told me anything about them." He mutters something under his breath. "Well the basics is that you look almost the same as your father apart from your eyes –they definitely are your mothers."

It continues from there we spend what feels like hours talking, mainly about my parents and what they were like. He tells me plenty of stories from when they were younger and all about their little gang – although he seems uncomfortable when he talks about the two named Sirius and Peter. He explains all about the different types of wizard and witches. A lot of the pure-bloods appear to have really unusual names, but I guess they seem normal to them. I'm a half-blood like Remus because my mum was a muggle born and my dad was a pureblood. I tried to ask him how they died but he didn't answer and changed the subject. He also sometimes speaks about them like they're still alive, but I don't push the matter because he's probably just really upset and still misses them; I know I wish I could at least meet them. I don't really have the right to say that I miss them because I don't remember anything about them.

"Look at the time, I should probably take you back ready for dinner." I shake my head. "What?"

"It won't be proper dinner, not like they get themselves I mean. I would much rather stay here talking to you." I finish the sentence without realising what I've just practically asked. "But it doesn't matter, I'm sure you're very busy."

"You have to have dinner. Come on." And he takes me to a restaurant. Eventually he has to take me home though. I get locked in the cupboard for the night. I wonder if Remus will come and visit again.

* * *

**Lily POV**

"James he's not back yet, what if something went wrong? What if he couldn't find Harry?" I haven't moved from the bed since Remus left to see Harry this afternoon. They tried to get me moving and doing stuff to distract me, but how can I do stuff when Remus went to see my baby boy. Anything could have happened, especially when my sister and her whale husband are involved. "Lily calm down, they probably just did a lot of catching up."

"Hey."

"Moony you couldn't have come at a better time, this one was about to start having a fit." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and shakes me a bit. "I was not!" Remus raises an eyebrow to show that he doesn't believe me. I fold my arms and pout. James just chuckles, so I elbow him. "OW!" I smirk. "Anyway, come on Remus tell me…"

"Us…" James cuts in, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What happened!"

Remus sits down on the end of the bed that James and I are sat on. "It's worse than I thought Lily. He knew nothing and I mean nothing about our world, about you about anything really. They… they call him a freak and he looks like they barely feed him. The clothes he was wearing were two big for him and look like hand-me-downs. It was just awful." I take a deep breath. Both James and Remus are looking at me like I'm a bomb about to explode. I can see the anger in James' eyes but it's trying to stay calm for my sake. I just keep taking deep breaths trying to calm myself – ending up in a body bind from attacking people won't do me or Harry any good. "I… I knew we should have gone to see him earlier." Then it happens and I can't stop it – I start crying. James takes me into his arms.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok. We're almost ready. You heard the healers, they said that we're almost ready. He won't be with them for much longer now."

"And I'll keep going to see him. I'll take him on days out, make sure he has enough food to eat. I can even take him shopping." I wipe my tears and smile at them both. They're right. I nod.

"We're almost ready."

"And as soon as we're ready, we'll get him. I promise." James always did find a way to keep hold of his promises, no matter what they were. My baby is going to be ok, I am going to get him and make sure that he's ok.

**author note: wooo! sorry it took me a while but I've been on holiday. anyway so this is my longest chapter yet and I want 5/6 reviews minimum before I upload my next chapter. I hope you liked but please tell me your thoughts. thank you xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: ****a shout out to my reviewers. I love you and the positive reviews you've given me. Honestly you make my day. We made 9 reviews! Can we do 10-15?**

**Harry POV**

Over the next year or so Remus kept visiting. He took me out to get food and brought me clothes. Sometimes he took me on trips to the cinema or parks just to help me get out of the house and do things. He even got me a present for my birthday, well actually he brought me loads – said he had making up to do.

**Lily POV**

**31****st**** July**

I start packing my bag, making sure I've got everything I could need. "Lils, how many times have you packed and unpacked, then repacked, your bag now?" I hear the smirk in his voice. I put my purse in the bag and turn around, folding my arms as I do. James is standing opposite me covered head to toe in yellow: a pair of frilly robes with a pointy muggle wizard hat and a pair of genie shoes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! Are you trying to get us both killed?" he smirks. "Do you think that the stick and her whale husband can do anything to us? Because if you do then we might need to get you checked again for brain damage." I hit him "OW!" I glare at him.

"I don't care James and what about the impression you're going to make on our son. He thinks we're dead James and you want to meet him dressed like that." I gesture to his outfit. I sigh. "Look I understand that you want make my sister and her husband angry, merlin knows I would love to join you in that and see their faces and you would be very successful in your mission, however, you need to think about our son. Yes the boy who is turning seven years old today. The boy who thinks that we're dead. The boy that has never set foot in the wizarding world. You do realise that every time Remus has gone over, he has gone over in muggle clothes." He does a face of mock horror. "Yes those _terrifying things. _The things that I used to wear all the time around the house you idiot." I slap him again. "Ow!" he rubs the point on his arm where I hit him while I grab a pillow from the bed. "GET CHANGED!" he dodges the pillow. He smirks and picks up some clothes he had under the covers.

"You ready?" Remus is stood in the doorway.

"If that idiot I decided to marry has got changed." A look of confusion spreads across his face. "Your beloved best mate decided it would be a good idea to wear frilly yellow robes today."

"I'll have you know that they have sentimental value to them." As he speaks his arms snake around my waste.

"You got them from a catalogue."

"I got them for a purpose, which you won't even let me complete. You're an evil woman who has robbed the robes of fulfilling their duty." Instead of replying to him, I remove his arms from around my waist and pick my bag up. I turn around. He's changed into casual jeans, a red t-shirt and trainers. "How will I live with the guilt?" he smirks as I roll my eyes.

"Right, we need to be careful, how and where we do this." I nod my head at Remus.

"Of course. We can't just go in and start tarring the place apart. They think we are dead. This is a delicate situation that needs to be dealt with in the right way." Simultaneously, Remus and I look at James. "What?" he asks defensively. I look at Remus who supplies the answer for me.

"Well you do have a tendency to act without thinking. We just can't risk that happening."

"Fine. Fine." He throws his hands up in defeat. "I promise I'll be careful."

I can't believe I'm doing this. Over a year I've been stuck in that hospital room in a private wing no one was allowed done. Now I'm stood on the door step to my sister's house who is housing my child, all of whom think I'm dead. This meeting is going to be interesting to say the least. Remus knocks on the door.

**Harry POV**

It's my birthday today. Remus said he would come over and visit me. I just wish he would hurry up. They've left me alone all morning. In fact they've been treating me better since I've been meeting with Remus. I think they're scared of him. I don't know why though, he's really great and he knows lots of cool things, but that's because he's a wizard. My aunt and uncle don't seem to like it very much. They think it's weird, unusual and freakish. I think that it's cool. He definitely said he would come to visit me, said he has lots of presents too. He said it would be bigger and better than last year, but he got me so much I doubt it's possible. My aunt opens the door. "He's here." She spits out. I climb out of the cupboard and straighten myself out. She opens the door. There he's stood. I smile as wraps me up into a hug.

He starts to move in to the house, still carrying me. Uncle moony never comes into the house he's not allowed to. He also says that he doesn't want to, not after the first time anyway. "What do you think you're doing? We had an agreement. You get to visit him, take him wherever you want, buy him whatever you want, as long as you never _ever _step foot in this house."

"Well Petunia, you will want to see this particular present as well." He walks in further pushing her back and sits in the living room. My aunt shuts the front door and stands in the doorway. "Your husbands left for work yes?" she doesn't answer instead just nods her head. "Good. It's much easier when he's out the way. What about your son? Where's he?" she just stares at him.

"Out with his friends." I supply the answer. He nods.

"First of all, happy birthday Harry!" I grin. He smiles then sighs. "There's no point beating about the bush as they say." What? What's he going on about? "We should have told you both earlier, but it was better for everyone's safety that you didn't know. Harry your parents never died. They were just very badly injured. Your parents had a lot of very dangerous and bad people who would want to hurt them as well as you, so it was better for yours and their safety if you went into hiding with your aunt and uncle and your parents thought of as dead."

"You're lying." It's my aunt that voices my doubts. She's moved closer in to the room.

"I'm not."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because we're here Tuney." I look behind my aunt to find the culprit of the voice. There's a man and a woman who resemble the photos uncle moony showed me of my parents. My aunt turns around and just glares. "Who are you?"

The woman sighs. "You know who I am, you may not have seen me in 7 years but I'm pretty sure I haven't changed that much."

"My sister died."

"I didn't. I went into a coma. They just left everyone to think that we were dead for everyone's safety. People would have come after us while we were both in a coma. They would have gone after Harry and therefore you. While Harry's been living with you he's been…"

"Yes, yes I know, he's been untraceable. Still, how do I know that you are who you claim to be?"

"You were the first one that I showed my magic to. I didn't realise what it what until Severus told me, but you never trusted him even after he turned out to be right about me. You thought something seemed off about him. When we were younger we found a cave, we used to search it for secret tunnels." I look at my aunt expecting a form of reaction, but she just stands there emotionless and says. "Lily." The woman shakes her head and smiles sadly. Then she looks at me.

"Harry!" she smiles and wipes a tear from her face. "It's been so long, and look at you all grown up." she stares at me and then realisation washes her face. "I'm your mum Lily." I nod my head. She elbows the man next to her who hasn't said a word. "OW! what was that f…? Oooooh. Hi I'm your father James." Again I nod my head. I don't know what to do. They could end up treating me like Remus. I don't even deserve his affection, but then what if they decide that they don't want me. I don't want to stay here.

"Can I give you a hug?" my mum comes over to me. I simply nod as she embraces me in a tight hug. After what seems like hours she pulls away. "Right, let's get your things shall we?" I stand up and go to my cupboard. My mum, dad and uncle moony follow me. "Why you going here buddy?" I look up at my dad as I open the cupboard. "You told me to get my things, my things are in here." They both gasp as they look into the cupboard. My mum starts packing up my things while muttering. My dad however, turns around and walks into the living room, where my aunt is still stood. "YOU LET MY SON SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD! A CUPBOARD. MERLINS SAKE, I CAME HERE ALL CALM TRYING NOT TO EXPECT THE WORST OF YOU, THINKIN YOU MIGHT HAVE CHANGED, BUT NO OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T. YOU MAKE ME SICK, LETTING A SEVEN YEAR OLD SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS AND I BET HE'S BEEN IN THERE A LOT LONGER THAN THAT!" My mum comes out of the cupboard with a bag and taps him on the shoulder. He looks like he wants to continue. "Let's go. I have his stuff. I don't want to spend another minute here." He gives her a look of sympathy and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Then he grabs my hand and nods towards Remus. We go to the door and leave.

I don't know whether I should go with them or not, but Remus seems to trust them so they must be ok. I just have to behave and they'll keep me. I can cook for them and clean the house, show them just how good I can be.

**Author note:**** so this chapter didn't quite go to plan, but there you go…**


	9. Chapter 9

"W-where are we going?" I look down at the timid small boy standing next to me, who's looking up at Remus. He doesn't look seven. "We're going to Potter manor. It's going to be our more permanent home." He looks at me confused. I smile. "Your dad comes from a very old and wealthy family, as part of the family he owns a couple of homes." He nods and looks back down. Something seems off with him. It's probably because of the shock of finding out his parents are still alive, but I can't help feeling that there's something else. "Now this might feel a bit weird and it's usual to feel a bit sick afterwards, but we're going to apparate. It's just a quicker and easier way of getting there." Harry seems almost unresponsive while James is explaining the plans to him. I hold my hand out for him to hold. He looks down at it with an unsure expression. Then he looks at me before Remus, who nods. For a second, I feel like he's not going to take my hand, but carefully, he holds my hand.

I'm stood looking at Potter manor. "It's been so long."

"Too long…" James and I look at each other and smile, because for the time in a long we're home. For the first time we are ready to have a family. Admittedly it's later than expected or hoped, but better late than never right. The little time I spent here was enough for it to feel like a home to me, but this time round we get to be a family. It's a 17th century Jacobean Manor House in the Elizabethan style which has been updated and expanded since then. The 50 acres that surround it and charms help keep the muggles from wondering by it. I always thought it was possibly too big with the 10 bedrooms, 7 reception rooms and 4 cottages. Certain aspects of this house make me believe that once a muggle lived here, for example there's an indoor swimming pool and place that looks like a stables, but is used as a spare room which I turned into my potions lab.

James is already opening the door when I come out of my daze. I look down at Harry who is still holding my hand, and lead him into his new home. "It's just as grand as I remember it." I look down at Harry. "This is our home now Harry." I chuckle when I see that he is just stood looking around at the entrance hall. "James, where are you going?" He's heading into the drawing room to the right. "I'm going to get the Minister on the floo. If professor Dumbledore doesn't want to talk to him about us, then I will. We need to take Harry shopping and get Sirius out of Azkaban, neither of which we can do while we are still dead to the world." I roll my eyes as he shuts the door. I give a sympathetic look to Harry. "Sorry about him, we've been in hospital for such a long time that now we're free he just wants to do everything in one day." He just shrugs. I wait a minute, expecting him to say something, but only silence follows. "Why don't I take you on a tour of the house? It's a big place, trust me, I know. I was amazed when your father first brought me here, because I used to live in a small place like where my sister lives now, but I got used to it and so will you." I lead him through the maze of a house.

**James POV**

I probably seemed so rude to Harry, I just didn't know what to say. Then there's this whole issue with Sirius. It just wouldn't be right to leave him in Azkaban any longer. Plus I don't want to overwhelm Harry, he seems like such a quiet timid boy, this is probably a lot for him to take in as it is. I smile as I close the door behind me. The drawing room was where my dad did all his work from home. The room was a mystery to me as kid; I could never understand what it was that was so special about the drawing room. Now I do. It's a man's escape.

The room is split in two. The front end has a desk in the middle of it, with a quill, a pot of ink, a parchment and an assortment of books carefully placed on the desk. Various cabinets and files are placed around the edge and portraits of all the Potter men are hung on the surrounding walls. The bottom half is equipped with a fireplace, a seating area for visitors and another desk which was almost an exact replica of the first desk. Believe it or not, this cold precise room is the place where I feel most connected to my dad.

Slowly, I walk down to the fireplace, pick up the powder from the small pot placed on the mantle and chuck it into the already burning fire – my family had a permanent fire charm placed on it generations ago. "Minister of magic," I half shout as I sit in the desk.

"Whoever, you are who just flooed me, you are dam well lucky I wasn't in an important meeting or with anyone." I chuckle as I see her back to the fireplace.

"Sorry minister, I just thought there's some things you ought to know." Her face comes into view. "My, my. It can't be!" she turns around. "Cancel all off my appointments for today, it looks like I'm going to be busy." She faces me again. "How can I guarantee it's you?"

"Well I'm in my dad's office for starts… but no, on a serious note my wife and I wish to speak to you to clear the air on a few things, so I'm sure we could spare a few minutes to be put under Veritaserum while we're at it. Of course we would like for all this to stay hush until the all details in the matter are finalised and then there's the matter of keeping Harry out of all this limelight. It is his birthday today after all, and really we want to spend as much time with him as we can." She nods.

"Of course, I understand that. Today when you come in we will just declare you as alive and discuss what you wanted to discuss. We will have to bring you in again to do an official press release and interview with the Wizengamot about what happened that awful night at some point but we can leave it for today."

"Well we didn't expect to get off scott free."

"Scott free?" I laugh at her confusion.

"Muggle phrase. Anyway, when would you like us to come in?"

"Right stay at the house. Sometime within the next hour I will a group of unspeakables come and collect you to bring you here. They will probably conduct a couple of appearance altering charms to be on the safe side."

"See you then Minister." I give her a smile which he returns.

"See you then Potter."

We end the floo and I sigh, relieved. Things are starting to fall in to place.

**Harry POV**

Mum's giving me the tour of the house, if you can call it that. Everything, is so huge. It's unbelievable that I could be living here. Though it would be a lot of work, but they've been so nice to me for taking me away from the Dursleys and letting me live here. It has a pool and loads of different bedrooms that are all so big. When we get back downstairs into the family room, we all sit down.

"So Harry, which bedroom would you like?" I look up.

"W-What do you mean?" I shuffle around in my seat.

"Well any bedroom you want is yours, apart from the master and the one with the en-suite on the top floor; that's where your godfather will sleep until he gets back on track." She sees my confused look. "What's wrong Harry?"

"N-nothing, I guess I'm just a bit shocked. It's… really different." She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"This must be so overwhelming for you, I can only imagine. It was hard for me to adjust when I first moved in here from living in a place a bit like where Petunia lives now. However, I speak for both James and I when I say that we want to make up for the conditions that you've been put through." She walks over and gives me a hug. My dad walks in with a few men behind him, all in robes. "Lily, it's time to go."

Wait, they're leaving me already. I knew this was all too good to be true. "Ok, how long will we be there and what do they want us to do?"

"She just wants to declare us alive and have us testify against Peter so we can have Pads released." I look up at the woman who has her arms wrapped around me. She nods. "Harry, to make sure everything's perfect for your birthday there's a few things we have to do, but we will be back soon. If you think about it, It would have been more logistical for us to get all this done before we picked you up, but we just had to get you away from there and see you as quickly as we could." I smile and her face immediately lights up. Slowly, she releases me from her grip and stand next to dad. "Remus will look after you while we're out, use this time to get more comfortable with the house. We will be back as soon as we can. Love you."

"I know I haven't exactly interacted with you much since we've got you back, but I promise you that once everything is sorted out, I will be all yours." I wave as they reluctantly leave.


End file.
